Torchwood: The Returing
by THEPONDSFOREVER
Summary: The hub is rebuilt and Owen and Tosh are brought back (What!) And rejoin Torchwood along with Rex,Jack and Gwen But there is a new Enemy to fight. Who is it and what do they want? (Set after CoE and Miracle Day) Jack/Ianto (mentioned) Gwen/Rhys (Slight Rhy's bashing (not much) SORRY i just really hate Rhys)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this story was in my head ALL day! I suck at grammar and such but am great at the idea aspect XDD and btw this takes place after CoE and Miracle day (The hub is re-built and some how the body cooler survived the bomb)**

* * *

Gwen and Rex walk in the torchwood hub which looks almost exactly like it did before the 456 incident. Jack was standing over a desk with a smile on his face. Gwen, Get over here! Jack says with a smile. What is it jack? Gwen says walking over. Oh, My god Jack how did you do this? Gwen asks gasping. Reversed engineering! Jack answers. Whats the big deal? it just looks like a metal glove. Rex says. Thats what you think Jack says laughing.

* * *

Jack, You can't just do this to them..Owen's life before was a living hell! Gwen says. I told you Gwen, I fixed it..it revives you well you still being completely human Jack says pulling out Owen and Tosh's Body bags out. So it's a glove that brings people back to life? that's impossible Rex says. Oh, Rex Your just not a believer! Gwen kids. Okay, Gwen You're the only one who can do this..well besides Suzie but i don't think that would work out Jack says. Gwen slips out the glove and starts out with Owen's Body. Okay Owen work with me here She whispers. She puts her hand on Owen's head and breathes in shutting her eyes . suddenly Gwens face goes tense and Owens eye's spring open him gasping for breath. GOD CAN YOU GUYS LET ME DIE JUST ONCE?! Owen yells. Oh my god Owen! Gwen says . Owen sits up and breathes in. How long have I been gone he says. Um...3 years Gwen says looking at her feet. 3 FREAKING YEARS?! Owen yells. Yes. So where's Tea boy? Jack's face went deep with sorrow...He's gone. Ianto's dead? Owen asks. Yeah, He died during the 456 Incident. The 456? Owen ask's . It's a really long story..and if you come back to torchwood you can research it. Well since im no longer at peace with the world and have nothing else to do then what the hell! Owen says. Now it's time for Tosh Gwen says smiling.

* * *

Tosh awakens with gasps of breath. What...the...hell...happened... She says between breaths. Gwen quickly embraces Toshiko in a hug. Tosh! I missed you so much. We've Been dead 3 years! Owen say's And Tea boy's dead!. His name was Ianto not Tea boy owen!Jack yells. So what has happened since we passed? Tosh asks. Well the 456 and The miracle. Jack says . Whats the... Tosh starts to say until jack cut's her off You can research that later! Anyways this is Rex. He is new Jack whispers. Say hi sole-less Gwen half kids patting Rex's shoulder. Oh would you shut the hell up Rex answers. A sudden ringing interrupts the reunion. Gwen looks at her caller ID its Rhys One sec. Gwen turns around and answers the phone. Hey. you had to call me because she was crying? Then feed her. The bottles! ugh, in the fridge top shelf. Later! Okay, Love you bye. Gwen turns around to see everyone staring at her. What? she says. Nothing they all said in unison. They all freezes dead in their tracks when an alarm went beeping, The all went rushing to the screen to see the person out front. _A man look's about 30. In a suit and tie I can see a gun in his belt though._


	2. Chapter 2: Reuinons

**A/N: Okay so this story was in my head ALL day! I suck at grammar and such but am great at the idea aspect XDD and btw this takes place after CoE and Miracle day (The hub is re-built and some how the body cooler survived the bomb) Also i saw so many Grammer/Spelling Errors I AM SO SORRY! I am a youngster I admit it ): Un beta. discloser: I do not own torchwood or anyother characters mentioned BBC does.  
**

* * *

The had been Interviewing the man for about 4 hours and had only gotten one sentence out of him" There coming here" Who we would ask but he would not answer. we eventually retcon him and left him on a park bench. Well that got us no where Rex states. I think it would be best to leave for a bit just to be safe jack says. we will pick up Rhys up on the way.

* * *

The torchwood SUV pulled up in front of the Cooper/Williams house. Luckily Gwen had called first. Rhys came out with Anwen in his arms. Come here baby girl Gwen says grabbing Anwen. they walk to the Suv and pull the doors open. YOU HAVE A KID?! Owen gasps out. Yes, her names Anwen Gwen says rocking her child. Okay now we can go Rex says. Well, first one more stop Jack says.

* * *

these people and there coming after us, Please just come I can't lose you too. I would rather die then go anywhere with you Alice says bitterly. Alice, I am sorry I am so sorry but please come I need you to be safe. Fine but as soon as this is over I never wanna see you again.

* * *

Alice and Jack walk into the car and sit without another word. Jack finally tries to make conversation. So, Alice what have you been doing. No answer. How has work been going? No answer. Then jack stops trying. Owen speaks up and says "What did Jack do to get you so pissed?" He killed my son she replies flatly. I did not kill him Alice! Jack replies. Then what do you call it huh? There was no other children around! Millions of people would have died if we didn't give up Steven. You could have found a different child. Alice I am so sorry I think about that every day! I loved him too you know! Jack says with a tear slipping down his cheek. NO, YOU DID NOT LOVE HIM IF YOU LOVED HIM YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND A DIFFERENT CHILD! Alice screams. I AM SORRY ALICE OKAY I AM SORRY, HE WAS MY GRANDSON DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO KILL HIM? I didn't okay. Wait a minute this is your daughter? You have a daughter?! Rex asks. The car was silent the rest of the way there. 

* * *

The Suv Pulls up To its finale destination. Jack what are we doing here? Gwen asks immediately realizing what the building before them was. The Torchwood warehouse . Gwen it's the only place I could think of. Wait what is this place Tosh asks. It's Are old warehouse. 

* * *

**Okay so this Chapters kinda short (Whoops) And i feel like i rushed some things (Like alice) But I ended with A cliffy!(Again) And also im not one of those people who only write if i have (Ex, 10) Reviews but Reviews help me write faster (not to mention better) So see yall again on this page at 1 Am (I only write in bed when im "Sleeping".  
**


End file.
